Nintendo Ball
NOTE: If you are working on this project, please discuss additions and changes on the official development thread. Credits Add your template if you're working on this game! Nintendo Ball is a multiplayer sports game currently in development by a variety of companies. Players play mainly as Nintendo and Fantendo characters, and try to get a ball into a goal on the other side of a field, like in soccer. Local and online single- and multiplayer is supported. The game is a collaboration started by of Ninkancho Co. Ltd. Also involved are . __TOC__ Controls Standard layout Player characters are moved using the controller's left stick. When the left trigger is held, players will be able to move faster, or dash. The right trigger makes characters jump. The right stick is used to control the camera by rotating and zooming. Pressing the right stick will toggle between centering the camera behind the player character and keeping it at a fixed distance and angle. Characters who can carry the ball do so with the right face button (A or B on most controllers), and throw it with the same button. Other characters can move the ball by running into it, and can kick it with A. Items are used with the left and right shoulder buttons. Characters NOTE: If you hold your phone sideways, you won't have to scroll horizontally through the tables. Nintendo Super Mario Mario throws a fireball forward, which can burn anyone or anything who touches it. Only two fireballs can be in existence at a time. Thus, if he shoots two fireballs, Mario must wait for one to burn up or hit someone before he can fire another.|aX=POW Block Mario hits a POW Block. Three hits will cause it to vibrate the entire field; opponents will be stunned if they are on the ground during the third strike. However, Mario must touch the ground before he can jump up and hit the block again. The POW Block is also displayed in the center of opponents' screens each time it is hit. |Y=Shell Mario hides in a red Koopa shell. This is able to resist a few hits each time it is used, but if it undergoes enough damage, it will slide away quickly with Mario still inside until the shield button is depressed. }} The Legend of Zelda Kirby Pokémon Metroid Splatoon Fantendo That One Series With a Long and Uninteresting Name That I Do Not Wish to Remember Third party Modes Nintendo Ball is confirmed to have a number of different game modes to play. These have unique rules that affect the objective and mechanics of the game. Like in Super Smash Bros., local play will also boast ruleset customization. Fields Fields are the maps on which the game is played. Each field is symmetrical, whether the symmetry is rotational or reflective, and there are goal boxes at or near either end. Most fields are based on a game series. Stars Stars are best explained as achievements that can alter stats. Some can be used on all characters. Others are specific to a single character, or representatives from a certain franchise. Items Items are found in different ways on different fields, and temporarily change the flow of gameplay when used. Each character can only hold two items at a time. They function similarly to items in the Mario Kart and Super Smash Bros. games. Most items are based on a game series. Music Title Screen Main Menu Online Menu Category:AgentMuffin Category:Ninkancho Category:Display Category:Sports Games Category:Soccer Category:Soccer Games Category:3D Games Category:Sports Category:Original Games Category:Crossovers Category:Blizzard Studios Category:Blizzard X Games Category:Fan Games Category:Joint Projects Category:Content inherited by AM Studios